2 Ponies 1 Cup
by zencando
Summary: WARNING: Mature audiences only. A silly gross parody of 2 girls 1 cup.


2 Ponies 1 Cup

Disclaimer: As much of a shock as this will be to some of you...I do not own My Little Ponies. This story is a parody just for fun.

This is just a short one-shot for fun.

WARNING: Mature audiences only! This story may get gross folks, if the idea of that is not for you, stop reading now. If you do find you have the stomach to read all the way to the end please review.

This story starts out with Twilight in her study reading, while her guest, Rarity was in the kitchen getting a refreshment. When suddenly there was the sound of something crashing to the ground and shattering! Then, from the kitchen there arose an unladylike shout from Rarity,

"FUCK!"

Twilight ran to the kitchen to see what the matter was, and upon arriving asked Rarity in a panic stricken voice,

"What's wrong?"

Rarity said in her most dramatic voice,

"Of all the worst possible things that could happen...This is the absolute worst possible thing!"

Twilight took a quick breath in and looked at her friend with terrified eyes as she asked,

"What happened?"

Rarity looked over at the shattered pieces on the floor and she spoke in an over dramatic voice,

"I have destroyed Spikes hot chocolate cup!"

Twilight gasped in horror,

"You mean the only cup in all of Pony Land because ponies have hooves, not hands and have no need for cups because we drink from troff's? THAT CUP?"

Rarity raised a hoof to her brow and acted like she was going to faint.

"YES! That cup!"

Rarity now had real fear on her face.

"Spike is a dragon! I don't want him to hate me, grow up and then devour me for destroying his cup!"

Nervously Twilight suggested a solution,

"We-We could glue it back together! Yeah thats it!"

Rarity was elated by that suggestion

"Your brilliant! Yes that is exactly what we will do!"

10 minutes later a miniature mount Horse more stood on the table made from the shattered cup pieces, with dripping glue.

Twilight said with a smile,

"Wow rarity that looks great! Only one problem."

Rarity looked at her masterpiece with a satisfied look and asked Twilight,

"What's that?"

Twilight spoke in a upset voice,

"It looks nothing like A CUP!"

Anger now clearly on her face, Rarity challenged Twilight,

"Can't you just fix it with Magic?"

Twilight stomped her hoof and looked at her friend with an equally angry face.

"No! Because there is not one single fix a broken cup spell in any of my books and do you know why?"

Turning her nose away from her friend Rarity pouted,

"No! Why?"

Twilight shouted,

"Because Ponies don't need cup's!"

Rarity said with happiness as a plan of brilliance fell upon her,

"I've got it!"

Twilight said with sarcasm doubting she would say anything useful,

"What?"

Rarity was all smiles as she told Twilight her master plan,

"We'll tell him you broke it!"

Twilight said with annoyance,

"What do you me tell him I broke it? Why would I tell him I broke his cup?"

Rarity said with a bit snobbish attitude.

"Well, you DO live with him. I'm certain you break things of his all the time. I'm sure he's use to it by now."

Twilight said with even more annoyance,

"What do think I am? Some sort of clumsy two left hoofed horse who has no sense of coordination?"

Rarity said with a sneer,

"You said it, not me."

Twilights eyes were bulging out and her left eye had a slight twitch as she shouted with rage,

"WHAT?"

Rarity was glaring at her friend.

"You heard me witch!"

Twilight glared at her friend,

"You bitch!"

Just then Spike came in saw the mount horse more on the table and said,

"Whoa! Cool sculpture."

The two ponies were too busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice Spike, as he went to the cupboard humming to himself. He then walked over to his own Pony Joe's Hot Chocolate maker. Poured his chocolate powder in it, and waited for it to finish.

When it was done he went and stood back watching and listening to his two friends argue. They always seem to be yelling at each other over something so he decided he would just stand back and let them work things out.

"Yep, I'll just stand here enjoying my hot chocolate."

He rose his cup to his lips and took a loud slurp.

Upon hearing the noise that could only be made from Spike drinking hot chocolate from a cup, Rarity and Twilight both froze and slowly turned their heads, and looked at Spike. There he stood smiling, simply holding an undamaged cup with hot chocolate in it.

"Where-where did that come from?" Twilight asked bewildered.

"What? The mount horse more? I don't know. It was here when I got here. It looks amazing though!"

Rarity blushed at at the compliment

"Thank you Spike!"

Twilight tried to get everyone to focus.

"Not that! THAT! Your cup!"

Spike was confused by the question as he raised one eyebrow,

"Hmmm? What? This? I have hundreds of these in that cupboard over there."

Rarity had steam coming out of her ears,

"THAT IS IT! I'm going home!"

Twilight said in an angry voice,

"FINE with me!"

Spike said in a worried voice,

"You know, I can't help but feel like we let the readers down some how with this story title."

Twilight gasp as she looked at spike,

"What are you doing Spike?"

"Breaking the fourth wall."

"You can't just say your breaking the fourth wall after breaking the forth wall!"

"Well, lets find out. What do you think readers, were you expecting something gross from this story based on the title?"

Twilight looked confused,

"What could be gross about 2 ponies 1 cup? What would readers think was going to happen?"

Spike whispered the details of 2 girls 1 cup in her ear.

Twilight's face turned green, her cheeks puffed out as she fought against the urge to throw up, but it was no use. Twilight puked all over the floor.

Twilight looks right at you, the reader of the story,

"Ewww! Gross! That's why you wanted to read this story! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! "

Twilight looked at spike,

Not to mention what is wrong with you Spike? How do you even know about that?"

Spike said nervously

"Um, shouldn't you go talk to Rarity to work things out?"

With a sigh of defeat Twilight rolled her eyes,

"Yeah I probably should. You better clean this mess up before I get back!"

While waving goodbye to Twilight, as she went after Rarity Spike said,

"You bet! It'll all be gone by the time you get back Twilight!"

Spike then went to the sink and poured out his hot chocolate. He walked over to the pile of vomit with his cup and leaned down. He scooped as much as he could into the cup and stood back up. Breathing in through his nose, he inhaled the scent of Twilight's vomit.

Rolling his eyes back in his head in sheer ecstasy, he said smiling,

"Oh yeah! That's the stuff! Smells just like sour apple oatmeal. Looks like it too."

Spike then went and grabbed a spoon, and took a scoop of the vomit, and opened his mouth. Spike's mouth with the thought if it touching his tongue. He was inches from sticking the spoonful of vomit in his mouth, when he looks at you, the reader again.

"You may not want to watch this."

Spike quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. When he held it up for the readers to see, it read:

The

End


End file.
